Lets go down, down, down together, then be saved
by music plus anime equals life
Summary: Welcome to Konohagakure High School where every thing is never as it seems. Ghosts, Vampires water imps and sex in latter chapters. Rated M. Sasu/naru, more parings latter. Ocs
1. Chapter 1

notes from music-O.K... First attempt at a Naruto fan fiction so go easy on me..ne? in this story, Naruto has a fourteen year old sister, and is trying to get his crush, Sasuke, to notice him. Oh, his sister is a kick ass, yaoi fan girl to, and it starts out in her point f view to kick it off then we focus on Naruto and then, dose Shikamaru have a equally hot boyfriend? Dose Neji prove that he can get even sexier? Do Sasuke and Naruto get together? And are any of the chicks useful? if you answered no to any of these questions, then I do not own Naruto, but I will when I rule the world so just wait.

Chapter 1

NiNi p.o.v

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP ~groans~ BEEP BEEP BEEP

I slowly rose my fist and brought it down...HARD...on my alarm clock, and instantly a loud crack fills the room.

"whoops..there goes another one..." I groaned out. Just as I laid my head down to go back to sleep I remembered what happened to the last kid who was late to Gai-sensei's class,With a shudder,I bolted up and ran to the bathroom. "Ten ten, Temari, get your lazy asses out of bed, unless you want to run 100 extra laps!" A very satisfied smirk crossed my face as they jumped out of bed faster than you could blink.

Three minuets latter, which, by the way, is not my personal best for getting ready, I was out of the bathroom, heading to gym, and eating a apple.

As i was running down the hall,Ten ten, and Temari close behind, I saw an oh so familiar mop of blond, spiky hair.

"Naruto onii-chan wait up!," the said person stops and turns around to see me running towards him, and then gives an almost painful smile.

"Hurry up imoto-chan!" he said as running, not paying attention to were he was going what so ever.

"Nii-chan watch out for th-" BAM! "door, ouch that had to hurt."

"Ya, it might have killed the very few brain cells he had left" an all to familiar voice says off to the side.

"SHUT UP YOU... YOU TEME!'' I could only laugh at the pathetic reply.

"Hi, papa Sasu!" you see all of my friends I call them a member of a family, Theirs Sasuke, hes the dad, Naruto may be my brother, but hes the mom, then theirs Haku, hes the brother with Zabuza, the brother- in-law,and I'll introduce them and the rest latter as we go on.

"Hi there my cute little daughter that I had no idea that me and Naruto had."

"ya the rest of your children are fucked up little things."

"Says the one that has 'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts' for their ring tone." I hear Naruto reply.

"Nope that's only Tunada-baachans ring tone, Yours is the one I recorded of you singing 'I want ramen' in the shower, and you should really lock the door." You should have seen his face, PRICELESS! I even had Sasuke laughing.

"but don't feel bad Haku-niichans is 'dude looks like a lady'."by the end of our conversation, we were inside the gym lining up.

"All right my youthful students, today's objective is doge ball, Teams are Naruto, Sasuke, Haku, Zabuza, Ten ten, Temari, Garra, Neji, and Shikamaru the team captain would be none other than our second top youthful student in the gym, Natsumi!" Yep that's me Natsumi Uzumaki!

"Opposing team will be Sakura, Karin, Tsuchi Kin, Tayuya, Kinuta Dosu, Yakushi Kabuto, Ukon, Sakon, Guren, and the team captain would be none other than our best student and the most youthful Rock Lee." Then he did his famous move were he closes his eye, dose the thumbs up, smiles, and his tooth dose that weird in-human shine thing. Then again, none of us are human. Konohagakure High School is for "Monsters". We're not really monsters tho, just miss understood you humans are always afraid of what you don't understand. By the way, twilight was way off. Only the non purebreds shine in the sun, The rest of us just get a really bad sun burn cuz' were really pale. Well duh you already new that. Now let me tell You all what we are in order of who you meet:

Temari is a Alicanto, Alicanto should not be confused with the Alicante.

Ten ten is a Apsaras.

Naruto is a half demon.

Sasuke is a vampier lord, highest rank.

Zabuza and haku are nature spirits, even tho Zabuza dosn't act like one.

Gia is a well uhhhh tree spirit. the green shows it.

Garra is a sand wit- I mean warlock (hehe hes totally a witch HA don't tell him i said that.)

Neji is a well... I don't know, hummmmm, I'll get back to you on that.

Shikamaru is a Lubber fiend even tho he sucks at it, him and his lazzy ass.

Sakura is a Sarugami, Sarugami, NOT shinigami!

Karin is a Shōjō.

Tsuchi Kin is a Shuten-dōji.

Tayuya is a sound spirit.

Kinuta Dosu is a Tsuchigumo.

Yakushi Kabuto is a Tsurube-otoshi.

Ukon is a Gashadokuro

Sakon is a water imp.

Guren is a forest spirit gone bad. there supposed to bring people good luck if you see one in its true form while travailing through the forest but he cases mischief, since were all learning to live like humans and learn how to do our job properly, we attend this school. Oh, Rock lee, hes a tree imp, thers a difference. Now that your up to date let us get the doge ball game started...We win. (a/n haha nope sorry don't feel like writing a doge ball scene, maybe I'll make it a special latter on.) Oh ya Sakura got a face full of rubber to! Now then on with classes...yay...~insert sarcasm here~ Tune in next time to meet new characters and see what happen while every one (including me) went through during classes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasunaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notes from Music: Ok that was hard, pleases go easy on me but if you find something let me know so i can fix it. OH and tell me if you want to see a mythical creature in here, you can even tell me what character you want to be that mythical creature. Well it is 4:12 am so i'm going to bed

Nini: Did i do good?

Music:yep good girl, and when did you record naruto?

Nini: after the new years party

Music: ahh... that was fun.

Every body: Review if you want to read about what happen in the doge ball game.

Remember, the only thing i own is my pin name and the idea. The list of creatures is here if you don't know them. .org/wiki/List_of_legendary_creatures


	2. Chapter 2

Notes from music: All right then. Second Chapter really starts use off...I hope. You jerks need to review more. Any way thank you kitty tokyo uzumaki for the review. Now I need ideas so give them to me, Okay? By the way were going to time how long it takes me to write this, it is now 12:45am Monday, July 18.. Now then this is starting were we left off, the kiddies going to class.  
>Naruto: Who are you calling kiddie?<br>Me:You.*pulls out Russia's(hetalia) axe* Got A Problem with it?  
>Naruto:I never win.*mops in emo corrner*<br>Sasuke: Are you moping, dobe?  
>Naruto: NO!<br>Me: OK ON TO THE STORY NO MORE RAMBLING!  
>"tic tic tic"-talk<br>'SQUIRREL'-thought(mostly mine! XD there so fluffy)  
>-kukukukukukkuku-kyuubi<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SasuNaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>~Naruto's point of vision~<br>I said good-bye to my sister and friends as the walked down the opposite hall. I turned and started following them to second hour. Which lead me in to a bad day of hell. Being a Half-demon and not being able to tell any one is hard. If you tell what you are you get in trouble, but if they figure it out its OK, and you can't reless your powers. You see, each of the monsters give off a certain aura, but half-demons have the ultimate defence, you can't sense them and in they're human form, they smell like humans. So every one thinks I'm human and I get so much shit because of it. They don't think of the possibility of me being a half-demon because there so few of them. There are only 8 half-demons that the students here know of. Luckily for me, I have most of my classes with Sasuke and Garra and lunch with all my friends. Speaking of classes, Second hour is Human interacting class. You see, the Tibetan monks knew of our existence, and built this school over a thousand years ago in tribute to Kitsune Higurashi, the demon priestess. She was also foundation for demon hunters. Full on demons usually have no compassion or mercy, her being the exception. Now and days, if a full demon is spotted, there killed on site. The anime Kuroshitsuji (black butler) was spot on with the shinigami(death gs), angles, and the demons.~naruto was so caught up in his inner monologue that he didn't notice his two friends drifting farther and farther away and out of site...~  
>~Normal Point of vision~<br>Naruto was brought out of his inner musings when he ran in to a slim chest. He slowly gazed up at who he hit and immediately froze.  
>"Well, well, well, if it isnt the human brat, Naruto." said a sickening voice. Naruto's eyes darted back and fourth looking for his friends that were here just moments ago.<p>

"H-hey Kabouto, what are you doing down here, your next class is by the gym..."Naruto said backing away slowly, knowing he could out-run him to a class nearby that Shikimaru and Sai were in if need be.  
>-I smell trouble kit-<br>~Gee, I would have never guessed. THANK you for that captain obvious~  
>-Your welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm. If your quite done bitching at me, I can help you, twerp-<br>~What did you have in mind?~  
>-Just trust me kit. if I were to let out even a tiny amount of energy, It would serev as a distress signal, and the only ones to feel it would be Garra, Sasuke, And Wolfy.-<br>( music-chan:Natsumi, but that will come later.)  
>~All right, what ever, just hurry up~<br>''I'M NOT GOING TO BE IGNORED BY A HUMAN BRAT LIKE YOU!" Kabuto yelled as he came at Naruto, with a blue/green aura around his hand, and amid it for Naruto's heart.  
>Naruto looked up just in time to see a deadly blow amid for him, but it was to late to doge it on time. All time seemed to slow down. All Naruto saw was the hand slowly coming at him, not the figure quickly approaching, and pulling something sharp out of its hind pocket. Left butt cheek to be exact*. As the hit touched the fabric of Naruto's shirt, a shuriken whizzed by and caught Kabuto's sleeve and pinned it to the wall, The deadly move only scratching Naruto's bicep.<br>"IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO DODGE HIM!'' Sasuke practically screamed.  
>"ummm...uhhhh...ummmmmmmmmmm" Naruto stutterd, hoping that no one would be killed, well him, Kabuto, mhe, he could live with the fact that hes dead.<br>"As if that human could doge it anyways." Kabuto said, a little to cocky for the Raven's liking, bad move, very bad move.  
>~Sasuke point of vision~<br>I had been walking to class with the idiot right behind me. We turned down the hall to our next class, well, Garra and I did, that's around the time we must have lost Naruto. when we got to class we had noticed we lost him, Iruka-sense told us to go look for him, and so we split up. That is when I felt the Fox, and knew some thing was wrong. So me, being the kind caring guy I am *cough* went running towards where I felt the Kyuubi's power coming from. Guess what i see, when I get there, Kabuto trying to kill Naruto, and the IDIOT doesn't even try to move. So me, being concerned for his well being, decide to save him, so i pick up speed and reach into my left hind pocket, pull out a shriken I contently put there this morning, aim, and throw. I made sure the idiot got scratched, just for making me worry, and pinned it to the wall by its sleeve. I ask Naruto why he didn't doge, and want to smack him up side the head, but then,he just had to say that. HE just had to! Naruto, My best friend. He had to say that he WAS trying to kill Naruto. MY Naruto. Wait...I want him to be mine. Not mine yet, yet. Focus Uchiha focus. Killing Kabuto.  
>~Normal Point of Vision.~<br>Sasuke punched Kabuto straight on the nose, and had grabbed his throat with brute force that only vampires could have.  
>"Listen here Yakushi, I'm sick of you messing with the dobe, Okay? Next time it happens, I will kill you." Sasuke hissed out. Kabuto only glared. Sasuke's reply was slamming his head on the wall and dropping him. He walked over to naruto grabbed his left hand(right side was the hurt one) and dragged him towards the nurses office. All the way cussing, and mumbling something about idiots. The nurse banded Naruto's wound and the two went to 3rd period, that had taken up all of second. Asama, the history teacher, gave a lecture on World war two, and how each country fought. You know, battle tactics, stragities, stuff like that. Fourth period language arts with Kakashi. Then it was lunch. Shikamaru,Hinata, Sai, Kiba, Choji, Kankurou, Temari, Ten ten, Neji, Lee, Natsumi, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Sasuke, Garra, and Naruto where siting on the roof eating lunch. Naruto told every one what happened during second hour. Garra was pissed. Itach, Deidara, Temari, Ten ten,and Lee where worried, and plotted with every one else to kill Kabuto and make the death slow an painful, all of them except Natsumi, she just laughed and called him an idiot for being focused on Kyuubi more than Kabuto. However, thats not all imoto-chan was thinking when she laughed.<br>~Sasuke point of vision~  
>''Hey Natsumi, Anki, can I talk to you?''<br>"Sure, no prob Papa-sasu."  
>"Hn." aka yes in 'I forever have a stick up my Uchiha ass.' I stood up with them and we walked toward the door (they were on the other side) and Itachi opend it and held it open for Natsumi and I. After he walked in I made sure tha no one was there besides us.<br>"Whats wrong Little Brother?"  
>"Ya Sasu-papa whats wrong?"<br>"Well,...I-i...l-like Naruto."  
>"Finaly" Itachi and Natsumi said at the same time, and made it sound over dramatic. This confused me how did they know?<br>"We knew cuz you talk in your sleep." Natsumi said matter-of-factly.  
>"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU TWO DOING IN MY ROOM?"<br>"Sneking out, there was a party and we wanted to go." Itachi said.  
>"...not suprised"Sasuke said while rubbing his temple. He walked away from them having felt better after telling some one.<br>~Normal point of vision~  
>"Well Itachi, I say its time to bring out the folder marked 'get sasuke and naruto toghether.' What do you say?"<br>"Oh, most definatly, my evil little friend." the two began to descend the stairs, laughing evilly...

Dun dun dun!

Notes from music: Ok, that's it for second chapter. short. next chapter well be up as soon as I can. No rushing me. I'll try to make it longer. What do our two evil devils have in store for us? Find out in next chapter.  
>Song of the week is Lollipop by Mika.<br>READ AND REVIEW! please, I need them or I go into emo corner.  
>Ja ne.<br>P.s i exept late reviews, I take them no matter how old chapter or story is.


	3. Author's note

**Ok just a few things. One I have a poll going. I need help figuring out what to do with Natsumi relationship wise.**

**I also made what she looks like cuz I forgot to describe her in the story. Second the parings that are already happening are ItachixDei**

**ShikaxKiba**

**and Sasunaru later, so the other parings are all for you to decide. Lastly I need some one to write sex sceans for me! I would also like help in making the chapters longer, so If you want to help, it would be great!**

**Music-san sining off. You can find the thing with Natsumi on youtube in the vid I'm about to uplode.**


	4. The plan part 1

Notes from Music-chan: Hey there you guys are, hehe where have you been, I've been here the whole time...Just kidding, I started high school and have been sick the last two weeks, and currently have a fever of 100 f. So you better love me. *cough cough* thank you for the wait! and to Raven's claw9958 for volunteering!

Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of other animes and being apart of them, Hints to what Natsumi is, Mentions of them having part with Hitler committing suicide in ww2 and Yaoi! please enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasunaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi and Natsumi walked down the corridor to the Male dorm rooms, they where in an empty hall way, every sound echoing. Itachi was wearing a cloak, it was a midnight black and the hemings where a blood red. Itachi's hair was in its usual low ponytail, that swung along his back every time he took a step. He whore a red v- neck t shit, the v ending at the beginning of his chest, the selves tight around his wrist. Natsumi wore a light blue and lavender dress, her waist long purple hair was in a lose bade that ended at the small of her back. the sleeves of her dress were frilled, and laced. Her arms where crossed aginst her chest. Her black high heels clacking with each step.

"Shi shi shi, its been a while since I've had this much fun. I do believe the last time I had this much fun is when I was messing with Sebby and Ceil." Natsumi said as she walked in step with Itachi, an evil gleam lighting her face.

"You make it sound as tho we where taking down Hitler again, rather than getting our Idiot brothers together, Natsumi ." Itachi replied, an eyebrow raised, and looking at the Insane female next to him. No wonder he swore off women. In an instant the gleam was off her face replaced with a face that showed the was thinking, but not to hard.

"I guess your right, tho, that was fun, who knew there was so many ways to make it look like a suicide..." Natsumi said tilting her head to the side almost innocently.

"Hn, where here." the two stop in front of a maintenance closet. Natsumi flicked her middle finger up and moved the handle its self up and over, like a revers way of changing the gears of a car. The floor in front of the maintenance closet slid around, eventually opening to show a single stair case. They walked down, not really talking, until they reached there destination. It was the room where they planed their many schemes, be it against an organization or their younger siblings. It was really just a wide room with weapons galore all over the walls, swords, guns, battle axes, bows and arrows, ect. There was a computer that Natsumi had conveniently hacked to all the security cameras. The table in the center of the room was filled with maps and plans, one they were going to put in to action.

"All right here's the plan. First we get some of our friends in on the plan, then we led them here, get one of them jealous, lead them here, use my ability to talk to kuu-chan, have him talk naruto in to asking Sasuke out,and knowing Sasuke like I do, Sasuke's control on his inner pervert will snap so he'll seduce Naruto, then they'll go to Sasuke's bedroom, cuz he has no room mates, and they have hot steamy sex, and I'll be in the closet video taping the whole thing.." Natsumi said, all in one breath and was now wearing a grin that said she felt accomplished.

Itachi stared at her, then decided to say nothing.

"knowing you its easier said then done, isn't it?'' Itachi asked, after getting over the fact of what she said about the closet.

"Oh well of course, I have to have some fun now, geez. Now lets begin plan 'Get-Sasuke-and-Naruto-to-go-out-in-one-day." Natsumi said as she walked to the stair case. Itachi followed, dreading what she was going to do to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Now on to the actual plan*cough cough*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsumi spotted her targets, lucly together, making it easier. Fixing her dress, she prepared for the best acting moment of her life. Getting it together, she ran dramatically over to the two.

"Naruto-nii, Sasu-papa, your needed up on the third level, By the student lounge, the one with the big windows, I was told it was urgent, quickly, they're waiting!'' Natsumi said while pushing them in the direction of the stairs.

"Sai wants me to help him find a date, so I have to go, now hurry its important!'' Natsumi had pushed them to the stairs, a 'worried' look in her eyes, before clenching her fist over her heart, then finally walking. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged worried glances before quickly going up the stairs to the destination said by Their younger sibling.(a/n Sasuke considers her his younger sister as well)

"I wonder what has her so worried..." Naruto said has he walked behind Sasuke.

"I have no idea, but if shes that worried, then it must be bad." Sasuke said as he flew up the steeps. When they reached the student lounge, they saw Temari, Garra, Neji, Lee, Ten ten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata and Ino all gathered around in a group crowding something.

"Oh, thank god you made it," Ino said as she ran over to them,"come over here Sasuke"

Ino said already dragging him to the group. When there they saw a women siting on the ground, her legs making a v, the heel of her shoe pointing straight behind her. She had a pink, red, purple and blue ruffled dress, that came up her legs, stopping above her knees. her hair was messy and was falling out, her face adorned with make-up she was crying and her gloved fingers where whipping her tears furiously. . Threw all of this, Sasuke thought she looked like Itachi...

"Whats wrong?'' Sasuke asked, almost afraid off the answer.

"Sasuke, she feel saying that the love of her life would never notice. That he didn't even know she existed!"

"Y-ya, that P-person is Y-y-you S-s-sasuke."

"Ya dude, we tried to tell her you did notice her, but she wont stop."

"Its really troublesome.''

"You d-don't e-ev-even kno-know wh-who I a-am d-do you?"

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto was watching with a twinge of fear, hoping that Sasuke would come over and walk away with him. No, things where going good, why did she have to show up now?

"I'm sorry" he said slowly as if to try not to aggravate the women in front of him. The woman bolted up and started pounding childishly on his chest. Naruto's heart stopped.

"YOU WOMANIZER! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THE ONES WHO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOU NEVER EVEN GLANCE IN THERE DIRECTION! BUT I'M NOT GOING TO BE WALKED ALL OVER LIKE THE REST OF THEM!" Naruto was watching Sasuke, the love of his life with wide eyes, hoping that he would do what he always did to the fan girls, rub them off and walk away.

"Get off of me." Sasuske growled, but it had no effect on the woman in front of him.

"NO YOU WILL LOVE ME!" she said as she jumped up, grabbed the back of Sasukes neck, and pressed her lips against his.

~~~Naruto's point of vision~~~~~~

I watched this slowly, I felt my eyes tear up.

'COME ON TEME, PUSH HER AWAY!' I screamed in my head. Several seconds passed, neither of them moved. I looked at Sasuke's face. His eyes where wide, a look of shock on his face. I watched in horror. I expected his face to relax and him to return the kiss. I couldn't stand that thought, so I turned and ran. I didn't know where I was going, I was just following the unknown force that was moving my legs. When I collapsed from running, I noticed that I had ended up at a Sakura tree that was sitting in a meadow, all alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke point of vision~~~~~~~~~~~~

'she kissed me this bitch actually kissed me I don't even know who she is.' I raved on in my head as I pushed her off me and look at my friends who look just as shocked as I did.

"What the hell you crazy bitch! Why did you kiss me? I don't know you!" I yelled at her

'Aw shit I hope Naruto didn't see that.' I looked around for him but I couldn't find him

"Naruto!" I yelled as I looked around for him but couldn't find hm.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked Kiba seeing as he was the closest to me at the time.

"Um.. I don't know where he went he was here but then he wasn't, it was really wired." Kiba said with a stupid look on his face that made me wanna hit him.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CONCERNED WITH HIM WHEN I'M HERE POURING MY HEART OUT TO YOU WHATS WRONG WITH YOU." The girl screamed as she punched my chest. I garbed her fist and gave her a death glare.

"Your a stupid incompetent girl who deserves to surfer the worst existence ever known to monsters." My voice was dripping with venom. Good. I turned on my heel and walked swiftly out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the group~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, Itachi your a good actor!"

"Ya, and you look good in a dress!"

"I can't believe Natsumi convinced you to were that!''

"Ya, but its still troublesome."

"I AM GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

~~~~~and now we go back to Sasuke point of vision 'cuz this ain't a pretty sight folks~~~~~~~

_'CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! SHITTY FUCKING SHIT DUCK CRAP! WHERE IS HE?'_

I ran frantically around the school. I stopped by a window and looked out of it, hopping to see my blond dobe. Yes MY blond dobe, I made claims the second I knew what my feelings were. I saw the forest and immediately started running towards it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~normal point of veiw.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The raven-haird man ran towards the forest, in such a rush, he forgot he had super speed. He ran in between the trees dogging some branches, others hitting his face, cutting it, then healing almost immediately. As running he failed to notice the small child-like figure in a tree above him.

_'Yes, thats right Sasu-papa, run to the one you love, and make it all better. I'm glad that the test proves worthy of you never leaving his side. Be there for him like I cannot_ _my dear friend.'_

Yes, this wasn't just a plan that a child came up with out of boredom, it was a test to make sure that Naruto would have some one when she couldn't be._(a/n OHHH forshadowing)_ She had to make sure that he wouldn't be betrayed by every one he held dear, like thier parents, even her self. As the figure of Sasuke dissaperd in the distance, Natsumi rose and leaped out of the tree and headed back for the school to get her dress back from Itachi. Still not believing she even got him in it in the first place.

_To be continued_

_Music: there, don't kill me. I have to go do homework and stuff now so I don't have all that free time I did, and I'm still sick so meh. the next part is finishing up the plan so if you want to write a hot sex scene for me, send me a message!_

_song of the week: You'll be in my heart.  
><em>


	5. The plan part 2

Notes from Music: Alright back and some how maneged to get a Sinus infection. BUT REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!. Any way, I had to fix the last chapter because of spelling errors so if you where wondering why it keep saying the updated time was that day, you know know why.  
>NOW! ONWARDS!<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SasuNaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Previously in 'Lets Go Down, Down, Down Together, Then be Saved'...<br>The raven-haired man ran towards the forest, in such a rush, he forgot he had super speed. He ran in between the trees dogging some branches, others hitting his face, cutting it, then healing almost immediately. As running he failed to notice the small child-like figure in a tree above him.  
>'Yes, that's right Sasu-papa, run to the one you love, and make it all better. I'm glad that the test proves worthy of you never leaving his side. Be there for him like I cannot my dear friend.'<br>Yes, this wasn't just a plan that a child came up with out of boredom, it was a test to make sure that Naruto would have some one when she couldn't be.(a/n OHHH foreshadowing) She had to make sure that he wouldn't be betrayed by every one he held dear, like their parents, even her self. As the figure of Sasuke disappeared in the distance, Natsumi rose and leaped out of the tree and headed back for the school to get her dress back from Itachi. Still not believing she even got him in it in the first place.

Sasuke ran for what seemed the longest time in his life, until reaching a clearing with a lone Sakura tree in the middle, with beautiful flowers of different colors spread around, making a beautiful blast of color, and a clear blue pond in the distance, a little farther away from the beautiful tree. Though Sasuke didn't notice the beauty of the scenery, his thoughts where focused on the figure hunched under the Sakura tree, the form of the figure was shaking with sobs. Sasuke knew right away that it was Naruto and wasted no time in running towards him.  
>He ran there and stopped in front of the weeping blond.<br>"Naruto, whats wrong?''  
>"Its -hic- nothing g-go -sniff- away.''<br>"Not until you tell me whats wrong! Please Naruto? I'm worried about you! You just ran away! If nothings wrong then why did you run?"  
>"BECAUSE I WANTED TO, ALRIGHT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto finally snapped and started crying harder, not even bothering to try and hold back any more. Why even try at this point?<br>"I love you, Sasuke, and seeing that bitch hanging off your lips like that pissed me off. After all these years a fucking fan girl has more courage to confess it to you, and she didn't even know you! God I'm such a cowa-!" Naruto was cut off by a pair of lips pressing up against his. Sasuke's heart had nearly stopped on the spot when hearing the confession. He had been afraid to confess to the blond when Naruto was just as afraid!  
>"Am I actually an Uchiha? Man I need to work on this!'' Naruto quickly kissed Sasuke back, his tears finally coming to a stop. When they pulled part, Sasuke sat down and Pulled Naruto into his lap, hugging him tightly, Naruto wraping his arms around Sasukes 's neck.<br>"I -snif- think his is the part were you ask me out" Naruto said with a smile on his face.  
>"Ya," Sasuke said, returning the smile, "Will you go to the fa withe this weekend?"<br>"OF COURSE I WILL!" Naruto said hugging Sasuke with all his might.  
>TBC<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SasuNaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Notes from music: Alright thats it for now. God its shortttttttt Word count is 3, 352. AND COMMENT! I don't do dates, so some one has o help me on next chappy, or no more chappys. AND STILL NEED HELP FOR SEX SCENE TOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please and thank you.<br>Bye bye Space people.  
>Song of the week: Jump, by simple plan<p> 


	6. Authors Note Sorry Every one

Hey guys~  
>Okay, so I havent updated in the longest time, so I owe appologies for that. Let me explain why, first. I didn't forget about it, or abandon it, I just got in a slump. MY family life has been shit, and I laost self confidince in my writting due to something my mother said. However, my teacher, how is amazing, and gave me a second chance at his class over break, helped me out. He isn't even my english teacher, but he saw I was distressed and that that it was affecting my grades. After continusly making me stay after class when I would come in the morning, first period, ready to cry, he helped me sort out my issues. Then my friend ressently turned boyfriend saw, and now calles me regurly when I am at home. And now my best friend is helping out too, and feels bad for not notticing sooner. I never contemplated suicide, but I really wasn't...ehh.."living" in a sense. So now, two years latter, I have some of my confidance back, and my self estiem has greatly improved. Familiy life is still shit, but is no longereffecting me to the point it did. And Now, I am going to be re-writting the chapters, and as a bounus for all of you wating so long, I am going to be posting two new ones. All of the new posts will ethier come some time today, or the day after. Thank you all so much for being patent and wating. Also, I have no one to check my spelling, so if you find errors that I missed, let me know, Nicely, Please and thank you.<br>Now I am going to get to work on thoses chapters and the new promised ones. Also, if you guys want to see a quick scetch of the school or inside the dorm rooms, message me, or say so in a review.


End file.
